Blissful
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Dan malam itu, saat mendengar suara "Kami pulang!" dari pintu depan, Yoshino langsung tahu bahwa dirinya adalah wanita paling beruntung di dunia.


**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

_I gain no financial advantage by writing this._

**Timeline: **Antara _Naruto _dan _Naruto Shippuuden_

* * *

**~Blissful~**

**#**

**#**

* * *

"Shikamaru, nanti kau bisa pulang makan siang?"

"Nanti aku ada rapat, Bu."

"Tapi kau pulang makan malam, kan?"

"Tidak janji. Ibu kan tahu, sebentar lagi ujian Chuunin akan dimulai. Masih banyak yang harus kami persiapkan."

Nara Yoshino berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaan di wajahnya. Sebagai gantinya, ia menampilkan seulas senyum terpaksa dan berpaling pada suaminya.

"Kau bagaimana, Shikaku?"

"Maaf, Yoshino, sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa. Hari ini aku harus membantu tim medis meracik obat. Keadaan tim yang baru pulang kemarin cukup mengkhawatirkan. Mungkin aku harus berada di sana sampai larut malam."

"Apa boleh buat," Yoshino berbalik ke dapur agar suami dan anaknya tidak bisa melihat raut kecewanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali ke meja makan seraya membawa dua bungkusan. "Ini, kubekalkan _bento _untuk kalian. Awas kalau tidak dimakan!"

Dengan patuh, ayah dan anak itu menerima _bento _masing-masing, lalu berpamitan pergi. Selepas kepergian mereka, tanpa sadar Yoshino menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menyibukkan diri membereskan mangkuk dan piring kotor di meja makan.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak makan malam bersama. Bisa sarapan satu meja seperti tadi saja sudah sangat langka! Belakangan ini, Shikaku dan Shikamaru sering mendapat misi ke luar desa. Kalau tidak sedang pergi pun, mereka sibuk sendiri-sendiri sampai larut malam, terkadang malah tidak pulang meski sudah janji akan makan di rumah. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Yoshino menunggu di meja makan dengan hidangan yang sudah tersaji lengkap, tapi pada akhirnya tidak tersentuh dan terpaksa disimpan untuk dipanaskan esok hari. Kekecewaan membuat temperamennya jadi buruk sehingga Shikaku atau Shikamaru sering kena semprot pada pagi harinya. Barangkali mereka jadi malas pulang gara-gara itu.

Sebenarnya Yoshino bisa membujuk suami dan anaknya untuk makan malam bersama dengan _sedikit _ancaman, tapi dia tidak mau melakukannya. Dia ingin suasana makan malam yang bersahabat, layaknya sebuah keluarga. Ayah, ibu, dan anak.

Yoshino adalah _kunoichi_, jadi ia tahu betul keadaan kritis yang sempat melanda dunia _shinobi_. Tapi ia bukan sekadar _kunoichi_. Ia juga seorang istri, seorang ibu. Dan walaupun karakternya dikenal keras, Yoshino tetaplah seorang wanita biasa. Bukan hal yang muluk kan kalau dirinya mengharapkan sebuah meja makan dengan kehangatan keluarga?

Di rumah ini, sendiri setiap hari… rasanya sangat sepi.

Sang Nyonya Nara pergi ke halaman dan mulai menyirami tanaman. Kesegaran air dan hijaunya tumbuh-tumbuhan membuat perasaannya membaik. Senyum manis yang membuat Shikaku meminangnya kembali merekah.

"Pagi, Bibi Yoshino!"

Saat ia mulai tenggelam dalam aktivitasnya menyiram, tiba-tiba ada yang menyapa. Yoshino mengangkat kepala. Senyumnya melebar melihat empat _kunoichi_ cantik di depan pagar rumahnya. Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Tenten, dan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Selamat pagi. Kalian tampak segar sekali hari ini," sahutnya ramah.

"Bibi bisa saja," Ino tertawa. "Shikamaru sudah berangkat, Bi?"

"Iya, belum lama tadi."

"Baiklah, kami juga harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa, Bibi Yoshino!"

Keempat gadis itu berlalu. Yoshino memerhatikan kepergian mereka sambil tersenyum, yang segera saja berubah menjadi senyum sendu.

_Dulu _dia juga seperti itu. _Kunoichi _yang muda, cantik, bersemangat dan riang gembira. Bersama kedua sahabatnya, Mikoto dan Kushina.

Tiba-tiba saja hati Yoshino terasa sangat nyeri. Mengingat kedua sahabat baiknya selalu membuatnya sedih tak terkira. _Dulu _mereka bertiga sangat bahagia bagaikan ratu dunia… tapi siapa mengira nasib Mikoto dan Kushina akan jadi seperti itu?

Seandainya mereka berdua masih hidup, pasti Yoshino tidak akan merasakan kesepian ini….

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Yoshino!"

Yang dipanggil membuka mata sambil menggerutu. Dua wajah familier langsung memenuhi seluruh pandangannya.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Tidak lihat aku mau istirahat?" Yoshino memuntahkan kedongkolannya. Kadang-kadang dia menyesal karena setahun lalu mengiyakan ajakan Kushina untuk pindah dari rumah orang tuanya yang nyaman ke apartemen temannya itu.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur dulu sebelum mengatakannya dengan jelas pada kami!" Kushina menarik selimut Yoshino dan melemparnya dengan anarkis. Dia merendahkan wajahnya dan bertanya dengan nada menggoda, "Benarkah si Nara Shikaku menyatakan cinta padamu?"

Pipi Yoshino langsung merona. Mikoto, yang paling pendiam di antara mereka, terkikik. Sementara senyum menggoda Kushina semakin menjadi-jadi.

"A—apa sih! Aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu!" Yoshino mengambil kembali selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut itu, termasuk kepalanya. Namun posisi itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik, sebab Kushina langsung merampas selimut itu lagi dan kini melemparnya ke sudut kamar.

"Katakan dengan jelas, Yoshino," Kushina merangkul temannya sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya yang khas. "Kau pacaran dengan Nara Shikaku?"

Kali ini Mikoto bahkan tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hei, hei! Jangan buat gosip yang tidak-tidak!"

"Gosip yang tidak-tidak, hm? Mana ada asap kalau tidak ada api?"

"Kau ini….!"

"Tidak kusangka si juragan rusa itu akan menyatakan cinta padamu," Kushina tergelak. "Kukira dia sama sekali tak peduli pada perempuan!"

"Jangan bilang begitu tentang Shikaku!"

Otomatis, tawa Kushina—dan Mikoto—berhenti. Keduanya berpandangan sesaat, lalu sama-sama menoleh pada Yoshino, yang wajahnya kini semerah kepiting rebus dicelup saos tomat.

"Sahabatku jatuh cinta!" sorak Kushina. Yoshino sampai berpikir sebentar lagi tetangga sebelah kiri-kanan kamar apartemen ini akan menggedor-gedor pintu mereka saking berisiknya suara gadis berambut merah itu. "Tak pernah terpikir olehku, yang akan berhasil menaklukkan hati gadis galak teman kita ini adalah Nara Shikaku si juragan rusa itu!"

Syukurlah, Mikoto meredakan kehebohan Kushina yang menyebalkan dengan perkataannya yang tulus dan manis, "Selamat ya, Yoshino. Kuharap kau dan Nara Shikaku bahagia selamanya."

Kontan, wajah Yoshino memerah lagi.

"Ah, berisik!" serunya geram, meski kuncup-kuncup kebahagiaan muncul di sudut hatinya. "Sana, keluar dari kamarku! Aku mau tidur!"

Tapi meskipun Kushina dan Mikoto sudah berhasil disingkirkan dari kamar, tawa mereka berdua terus bergema sepanjang malam, membuat Yoshino tak bisa memejamkan mata sedikit pun.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar, Yoshino mengusap air matanya yang mulai menetes. Mengenang kedua sahabatnya selalu menimbulkan sensasi seperti ini. Kushina dan Mikoto adalah salah satu dari sedikit hal yang bisa membuat Nara Yoshino, si _kunoichi _galak, bersedih sampai menangis.

Ia menyimpan gembor penyiramnya, lalu masuk ke rumah. Biasanya setelah selesai menyiram, Yoshino akan membersihkan rumah. Namun, kali ini tidak demikian. Dia langsung menuju rak buku dan mengambil sebuah album foto lama dari sana. Setelah menyeduh teh, Yoshino duduk di meja makan dan mulai membuka album tersebut.

Matanya disambut oleh foto mereka bertiga di halaman paling depan. Mikoto tersenyum lembut seperti biasa, Kushina di tengah dan merangkul kedua sahabatnya sambil memamerkan cengirannya yang khas. Dirinya sendiri ada di sebelah kiri, tersenyum _cool_—nyaris angkuh—ke arah kamera.

Foto itu diambil lebih dari dua puluh tahun yang lalu, ketika segalanya masih baik-baik saja. Kushina dan Mikoto masih menjadi gadis yang ceria dan bahagia.

Tangan Yoshino membalik lembaran album. Gambar-gambar berikutnya semakin membuat deras banjir nostalgia di kepalanya.

Jumlah murid perempuan di akademi selalu lebih sedikit daripada laki-laki sehingga hanya ada segelintir _kunoichi _pada setiap angkatan. Yoshino ingat, mereka bertiga mulai akrab setelah selesai ujian Chuunin. Waktu itu ada misi yang menyatukan ketiganya sebagai tim. Jalinan persahabatan itu pun dimulai dari sana, setelah sebelumnya status mereka hanya "teman sekolah biasa" yang lebih akrab dengan kelompoknya masing-masing. Kemudian, mereka pun jadi tak terpisahkan.

Yoshino berhenti pada foto pernikahan Mikoto dengan Uchiha Fugaku. Pedih kembali menyelinap di hatinya. Mikoto, Mikoto yang baik, lembut, cantik, menawan….

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini untuk kalian."

Yoshino dan Kushina terbengong-bengong menerima dua amplop merah dari Mikoto. Semburat merah jambu mewarnai pipi Mikoto, tapi hal itu malah membuatnya tampak semakin manis.

"Apa ini, Mikoto?" tanya Kushina, membolak-balik amplop itu.

"Buka saja."

Serentak, mereka membukanya. Membaca kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Dan dalam hitungan ketiga, mereka berdua berteriak.

Mikoto tersenyum penuh sipu.

"Mikoto, kau? Dengan Uchiha Fugaku?"

"Ini… ini serius, kan?"

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda," Mikoto tertawa kecil.

"Tapi… tapi kau—kau—_kami_ tak pernah tahu!" Kushina terlihat frustrasi. "Yah, mungkin Uchiha Fugaku memang tertarik padamu, tapi…."

"Prosesnya memang cepat sekali," senyum Mikoto kembali mengembang. Yoshino tahu Mikoto memang cantik, tapi saat itu dia merasa Mikoto _benar-benar sangat _cantik. "Kalian kan tahu seperti apa keluarga Uchiha."

"Kau adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia, Mikoto," Yoshino menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Pasti gadis-gadis di seluruh Konoha—atau bahkan di seantero Negara Hi!—akan sangat iri padamu."

"Diam-diam menghanyutkan. Dari dulu kau memang seperti itu," Kushina merangkul Mikoto. "Tapi di antara kita bertiga, memang paling masuk akal sih kalau kau yang menikah duluan, meskipun Yoshino sudah lama pacaran dengan Nara Shikaku."

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si Namikaze?" goda Yoshino. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa Namikaze Minato punya perasaan khusus pada Kushina, apalagi setelah dia menyelamatkan Kushina dari peristiwa penculikan. Yoshino dan Mikoto, sebagai sahabat terdekat Kushina, tentu saja tahu betapa si _Kiiroi Senku _telah berhasil meluluhkan dan menggenggam hati Kushina yang keras.

"Masih banyak hal yang harus dia urus," jawab Kushina sambil lalu. Untuk menutupi rasa malunya—yang selalu muncul setiap nama Namikaze Minato disebut—Kushina buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Pokoknya, mulai malam ini sampai Mikoto menikah nanti, kita harus menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Pesta para gadis, sebelum dia menjadi milik Uchiha Fugaku sepenuhnya! Oke?"

"Setuju!" sahut Yoshino langsung. Mikoto sendiri hanya mengangguk tanpa melepas senyum di wajah.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis paling beruntung di dunia. Ya, itulah predikat yang disematkan orang pada Mikoto di hari ketika dia resmi menjadi Nyonya Uchiha Fugaku. Yoshino takkan melupakan perasaannya saat Mikoto menikah. Bahagia, sekaligus sedih. Kehilangan, tapi juga penuh harapan. Agar sahabatnya itu selalu bahagia selamanya. Supaya keberuntungannya menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha akan terus menyertai sepanjang hidupnya.

Yoshino tersenyum getir. Dia ingat, malam itu dirinya dan Kushina menangis berdua semalaman. Tadinya mereka tertawa-tawa, bertanya-tanya usil, "Kira-kira sedang apa ya Mikoto sekarang? Seperti apa malam pertamanya?", tapi kemudian tawa itu lenyap total dan berganti dengan air mata sepi. Apartemen Kushina yang terdiri dari tiga kamar itu kini hanya terisi dua. Satu untuk Kushina, satu untuk Yoshino. Kamar Mikoto sudah sepenuhnya kosong; barang-barangnya telah diangkut ke kediaman Uchiha.

Bukan hanya itu yang membuat mereka menangis. Sahabat yang menikah berarti kehidupannya akan sangat berbeda dengan dahulu. Status sebagai istri orang jelas tidak sama dengan gadis yang bebas merdeka. Mikoto tidak akan punya banyak waktu lagi untuk dihabiskan bersama mereka, bahkan mungkin frekuensi pertemuan mereka akan menjarang drastis. Apalagi Mikoto menikah ke dalam keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal angkuh dan punya standar tinggi terhadap pertemanan.

Mereka berdua hanya berharap, Mikoto bahagia.

Awalnya memang begitu, atau tampak begitu. Perangai Mikoto yang lembut dan sopan dapat diterima dengan baik di kalangan keluarga Uchiha. Tapi lama kelamaan, Mikoto jadi jarang keluar, apalagi setelah ia mengandung. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan lelah saat Yoshino dan Kushina mengunjunginya. Namun, Mikoto meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya, "Aku baik-baik saja. Fugaku sangat baik padaku. Kami bahagia, kok."

Ekspresinya dihiasi senyum seperti biasa sehingga Yoshino dan Kushina tidak bisa berkomentar banyak. Akhirnya Kushina menggali topik lain, "Suatu hari nanti, kita harus berfoto bersama lagi ya. Bertiga, dengan anak-anak kita."

Mikoto mengangguk bersemangat, sedangkan Yoshino langsung mencetuskan betapa dia sangat menyukai ide itu.

Yang sayangnya, tak pernah terwujud.

Yoshino mendesah. Mikoto sudah tiada sekarang, dibunuh dengan tragis oleh darah dagingnya sendiri. Waktu pertama kali mendengar kabar itu, Yoshino gemetar hebat. Tak ingin memercayainya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Mikoto, yang pernah menjadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia, mengalami nasib seperti itu?

Untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang bergejolak, Yoshino meneguk tehnya dan membuka halaman berikutnya di album foto. Setelah Mikoto menikah, foto-foto mereka bertiga nyaris tidak ada. Foto-foto dirinya berdua dengan Kushina pun tidak banyak. Foto mereka bertiga yang berikutnya adalah ketika Yoshino sendiri yang menikah.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat tahun sudah lewat sejak Mikoto melepas masa lajang. Kedua sahabatnya belum ada yang menyusulnya berumah tangga. Shikaku belum melamar Yoshino terus, entah kenapa. Sementara Minato, yang menjadi hokage, sibuk luar biasa. Kushina terpaksa menjadi nomor kesekian dari daftar prioritasnya.

Namun akhirnya Shikaku berhasil memantapkan hati. Dengan caranya yang praktis dan tidak romantis, pria itu meminta Yoshino menjadi istrinya. Meski sudah lama berpacaran, mau tak mau Yoshino merasa terkejut, disusul terharu. Ia memeluk Shikaku dan membisikkan _"Ya, aku mau" _di telinganya, membuat Shikaku tersenyum lebar sekali.

Pernikahan mereka jauh lebih sederhana daripada pernikahan Mikoto, tentu saja. Tapi Yoshino merasa sangat bahagia. Mikoto datang bersama Fugaku dan putra pertama mereka, Itachi. Saat itu Mikoto sedang hamil anak kedua. Sedangkan Kushina, yang datang sambil menggandeng lengan sang Hokage, tak henti-hentinya menggoda Yoshino, apalagi ketika mereka punya kesempatan untuk berbincang berdua saja.

"Kupikir si juragan rusa tidak akan pernah melamarmu."

"Kushina, tolong jangan panggil _suamiku _dengan sebutan _Juragan Rusa_. Aku tidak mau menjadi _Nyonya Juragan Rusa_."

Kushina tertawa. Yoshino merasakan sedikit kesedihan dan kesepian dalam tawanya itu. Ia menyodorkan buket bunga yang dipegangnya pada Kushina.

"Kuharap Minato segera melamarmu," katanya sambil tersenyum tulus. Kushina mengerjap.

"Memangnya boleh begini?"

"Begini apa?"

"Seharusnya kau melempar buket ini, kan?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan buket ini jatuh ke tangan orang lain selama sahabatku sendiri membutuhkannya, kan?"

Kushina tersenyum, lalu menerima buket itu.

"Semoga saja dalam waktu dekat ada kabar baik dari kami. Kurasa pernikahanmu dengan Shikaku membuka mata Minato bahwa _hal ini _juga merupakan sesuatu yang pantas dia pikirkan, bukan cuma masalah Konoha saja."

Yoshino menepuk punggung tangan Kushina.

"Semoga," sahutnya mengamini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kabar baik itu datang beberapa bulan kemudian, tapi tak sebaik yang diharapkan. Minato terlalu sibuk sehingga dia dan Kushina hanya sempat menikah di catatan sipil, meski Minato adalah hokage. Tidak ada upacara pernikahan, tidak ada resepsi.

Kushina terlihat agak kecewa, walaupun ia menerimanya dengan lapang dada. "Resmi menjadi istrinya saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur," begitu katanya, dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. Yoshino dan Mikoto hanya bisa bergantian memeluknya, berharap sedikit interaksi fisik itu dapat memberitahu Kushina bahwa mereka akan selalu ada untuknya. Bahwa mereka akan selalu mendukungnya dan selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik baginya.

Tapi Yoshino, dan Mikoto juga, tahu betul betapa Minato dan Kushina saling mencintai. Meski hanya menikah di catatan sipil, keduanya tidak meragukan bahwa pasangan itu akan berbahagia.

Dan mereka memang bahagia. Sayang, kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Bulan Juli tahun itu, Mikoto melahirkan anak keduanya yang dinamai Sasuke. Dua bulan berselang, giliran Yoshino dikaruniai Nara Shikamaru. Mereka berdua sangat bersemangat menunggu bayi Kushina, yang menurut perhitungan, tak lama lagi juga akan lahir. Bayangan sebuah foto mereka bertiga dengan anak masing-masing sudah terlintas di depan mata.

Namun, semua harapan itu kandas karena kedatangan Kyuubi ke Konohagakure. Minato dan Kushina berkorban, hanya meninggalkan anak laki-laki mereka yang diberi nama Uzumaki Naruto. Identitas Uzumaki Kushina dikubur dalam-dalam setelah kejadian itu, hanya menyisakan kenangan pedih di hati kedua sahabatnya yang selama berhari-hari menangisinya.

Masih ada beberapa lembaran lagi di album foto itu sebelum sampul belakang. Lembaran kosong yang sebenarnya sengaja disisakan untuk foto tiga pasang ibu dan anak.

Yoshino menutup album itu dan menghela napas panjang. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar ulang, mungkin Yoshino akan mencegah Mikoto dan Kushina menikah. Pernikahan yang mengubah hidup mereka menjadi tragis.

Saat ini dia baru benar-benar sadar, betapa beruntungnya dirinya dibanding kedua sahabatnya. Rasa sepi karena setiap hari harus menghabiskan waktu sendirian di rumah tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kehidupan kedua sahabatnya yang menyesakkan. Mikoto yang hidupnya harus berakhir di tangan putra sulungnya, Kushina yang tak sempat melihat putra semata wayangnya tumbuh dewasa. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya saat ini yang hidup, bernapas, masih berdampingan dengan suami yang menyayanginya. Putranya tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang cakap dan bisa diandalkan, meski awalnya sangat pemalas dan sering membuat naik darah. Mereka sekeluarga masih bisa bersama-sama dalam keadaan baik dan sehat… bukankah itu anugerah yang luar biasa? Mikoto dan Kushina mungkin rela memberikan apa pun untuk bisa menjalani hidup seperti Yoshino sekarang.

Air mata Yoshino mulai berjatuhan lagi. Sekarang dia merasa ikhlas, sepenuhnya ikhlas harus menjalani hari-hari sepi seperti ini terus. Asalkan Shikaku dan Shikamaru tetap baik-baik saja, tidak ada alasan untuk merasa sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru?"

Si empunya nama menghentikan langkah, tepat di bawah lampu jalanan.

"Lho, Ayah?"

Shikaku mendekati anaknya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Pulang."

"Katanya ada rapat?"

"Aku berusaha menyelesaikannya lebih cepat," Shikamaru memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku. Sekarang mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat identik. "Ayah sendiri? Kok tidak di rumah sakit?"

"Sudah selesai."

Shikamaru hanya ber-oh singkat. Tanpa aba-aba, keduanya berjalan beriringan tanpa suara.

"Hei, Shikamaru."

"Hm?"

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak makan malam bersama ibumu?"

"Entahlah… sudah cukup lama juga."

Shikaku menepuk pundak putranya.

"Mulai besok, jangan rapat sampai larut malam."

Shikamaru menguap.

"Ayah juga harus pulang lebih awal."

Sang ayah meringis, lalu merangkul leher Shikamaru erat, membuatnya megap-megap nyaris tak bisa bernapas.

"Itu baru anakku. Kira-kira ibumu masak apa ya untuk makan malam?"

"Apa pun itu, semoga enak."

"Kenapa bicaramu begitu? Masakan ibumu selalu enak, tahu!"

"Iya, iya…."

.

.

.

.

.

Dan malam itu, saat mendengar suara _"Kami pulang!" _dari pintu depan, Yoshino langsung tahu bahwa dirinya adalah wanita paling beruntung di dunia. Jauh, jauh lebih beruntung daripada Mikoto yang menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha, atau Kushina yang berstatus sebagai istri hokage.

"Selamat datang!"

**.The End.**

#

#


End file.
